UN DEMONIO AGELICAL
by andreamarley
Summary: cambie el titulo  Goten no sabe que es un angel y un demonio a la vez. necesita explicaciones. En esa extraña locura intentara matar al ser que mas ama Bra. El cielo confia en el. En el infierno es la carta oculta...UN DEMONIO ANGELICAL...BRA Y GOTEN
1. Tu eres mi destino

Bueno una historia de BRA/GOTEN. También hay Pan/Trunk , Es un universo alternativo, las edades han sido un poco cambiadas para que puedan cuadrar en esta hermosa historia. **Les advierto no tengo muy buena redacción, ni ortografía, **dicho esto ya están advertidos **no obligo a nadie a seguir leyendo y si no te gusta la historia solo ándate de mi FINC nadie te obliga a leer, recuerda si tienes algo que reclamar, reclama de la mejor manera, si te digo a ti. TODO ESTO GRACIAS AL GRAN KAMISAMA ****Akira Toriyama EL MEJOR YEA…**

**ATT: AndreaMarley por y para ustedes lectores(los que me caen bien no mas los que insultan pues Kueck.. ¡…)**

**Bueno yo defino a Goten como algo parecido a Goku, tratando de ayudar a todo el mundo, con una sencillez tremenda, extrovertido, aventurero e impulsivo .**

**Bra aquí es un poco difícil pues no muestra mucho su personalidad… debe ser extremadamente cariñosa con Vegeta, fácil de hacer enojar como a sus padres, pero impulsiva, cariñosa, inteligente como bulma, un poco adicta a las compras, orgullosa.**

**(trunk no se si hacerlo Mirai trunk o Trunk) y la mala de la película será Marón lo siento.**

…

Salió corriendo del apartamento de su novio, cerraba los ojos y veía ese horrible acontecimiento pasar una y otra vez su novio engañándola con su mejor amiga. ya nada tenía sentido, nada por que seguir viviendo , la gente caminaba de lo más normal y eso la enfurecía, toda su vida había cambiado y parecía que ella era la única afectada, ya nada le importaba, quien dijo alguna vez que una muchacha con dinero, personalidad y belleza lo tiene todo, nunca pudo conocer a tan extraña rosa negra. Quería llegar desahogarse tirándose a su cama de dos plazas y llorar durante horas su noviazgo había terminado, mas de dos años perdidos, mas de dos años de engaños.

Todo era una confusión terrible, ¿Dónde estaba el metro subterráneo, ¿ cómo podría llegar a su hogar sin encontrarlo?, seria fuerte por algo su padre le dijo que ella era su princesa y nunca tenía que demostrar sus sentimientos .Por fin encontró el subterráneo dio una última mirada a su entorno, ya era de noche, escucho la voz de su novio llamándola, había corrido para poder darle una explicación pero ella no dejaría que la viera en esas condiciones…

-Bra, mi amor detente-no paraba de correr no dejaría que su "amada" novia se fuera tenía que explicarle que la mujer que estaba con él era una "amiga"-Bra, por favor escúchame.

Bra se escabullo entre la gente no quería que la viera tan mal y se jactara de cómo la había dejado con el corazón triturado, aquella noche el perdió su amor y nunca lo recuperaría. Corría tenía que irse. Así fuera lo último que haría. Pero el destino le tenía preparada otra opción. El metro se iba sin ella, había llegado tarde y tendría que hablar con él, paro de lleno cubrió su rostro con sus dos manos, colocándose de cuclillas lloro desconsoladamente, tenía el rimer completamente corrido dejándole suaves líneas negras desde sus ojos hasta su mentón, se paro para enfrentar a su descarado novio, lo escucharía pero no le creería. Se dio media vuelta, se dijo así misma que ella era fuerte, pero alguien la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la presiono contra su cuerpo, Bra pudo percibir que era un hombre de un físico privilegiado de un torso ancho, ella era mucho más baja que el hombre, lo miro por menos de dos segundos a la cara y él le dedico una sonrisa, el muchacho le tomo las dos manos y las presiono contra su cintura, haciendo que la muchacha lo abrazara, ella no lo conocía y no sabía porque se sentía tan bien abrazarlo, coloco su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho escondiendo su rostro en el, mientras que el la abrazaba fuertemente, agacho su cabeza para hablarle directamente a su oído, despacito casi en susurro le hablo por primera vez.

-Niña, hay un hombre que te sigue y por tu estado no creo que sea nada bueno, así que escóndete en mi pecho abrázame así no te encontrara, yo también he perdido el metro-Dijo entre un tono sensual, tranquilo y entre cortas risas, ella lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa, el chico era hermoso, de un cabello negro como la noche o quizás más, ojos color café claro-violeta completamente únicos y de unos labios gruesos pero completamente preciosos y seductores, y su mentón marcado, era hermoso…-Goten Son, mi nombre es Goten-Dijo separándose de la muchacha y extendiéndole la mano.

-El mío es Bra Vegeta Brief-dijo tomando la mano del muchacho en forma de saludo, el subterráneo estaba casi vacío si no fuera por estos dos personajes, buscaba a su novio con la mirada y no lo encontró eso la tranquilizo bastante, pudo sentir la mano del joven tomando la suya como si fueran novios ella avía pensado que él se la había ofrecido como saludo, pero no era así...salieron del subterráneo.

-Bueno creo que me voy muchas gracias Bra por ese abrazo creo que me lo merezco jajajaja-El joven llevaba una guitarra al hombro unos pitillos de color negro, una musculosa de color blanco y arriba una camisa cuadrille que mezclaba perfectamente el blanco, azul y el celeste-Te dejo ADIOS-dijo dándose la vuelta para poder irse, levanto su mano en forma de despedida*.

_*:ese típico saludo que hay en Dragón Ball Z, que siempre usan cuando se van volando._

-A…adiós-dijo atónita Bra tendría que caminar bastante, o podría llamar toco su bolsillo, no encontró su móvil quizás se habría caído, llamaría por uno público, se dio media vuelta se marchaba, dio una pequeña mirada para ver si Goten estaba muy lejos trato de hablarle pero él había hecho mucho esta noche.

El caminaba con una hermosa y gran sonrisa en su rostro pensando en lo que había sucedido y en lo hermosa que era esa tal Bra cabellos Negros-Azulados o más bien Como celestes, que raro cabello quizás era teñido pero no aparentaba ser así, cuando pudo abrazarla sintió que era mucho más delgada de lo que había pensado, el siempre metiéndose en lo que no lo llaman pensó, pero ella estaba llorando por ese….imbécil, que le abra hecho, un ardor recorrió su cuerpo, sintió como si un fuego lo recorriera, estaba celoso tal vez furioso de ese hombre. Miro hacia atrás para ver si Bra estaba muy lejos, se podría ir con ella, y si ese loco aparecía y le hacía algo, ese pensamiento le enfermo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo la acompañaría, corrió, corrió, la encontró, su respiración estaba agitada.

-T….Te acompañare, Bra, que pasa si aparece ese… tipo y se le ocurre tocarte.-Dijo colocándose en medio del camino de la chica la cual le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo vivo en corporación Capsula, después alguien te podrá ir a dejar a tu casa-Dijo mirando como el chico se colocaba en un costado.

- Sí , bueno no te preocupes por mi-Dijo entregándole una sonrisa y colocando su mano detrás de su nuca, una reacción que había heredado de su padre.*

_*esa que siempre ocupa Goku._

Llegaron a la enorme lujosa, elegante mansión, era muy rara el solo la había visto por fotos en la noticias. Entro. Pudo ver a un muchacho de cabellos de color violeta-azulado, una mujer mayor la cual era Bulma una conocida científica, quien era la madre de Bra pues tenía el mismo cabello, solo que la madre lo tenía más corto y un hombre de cabellos negro sentado con las manos cruzadas y con el ceño fruncido…Bra los había citado a todos en el comedor y les empezó a explicar la historia cuando había terminado llamo a Goten el cual recibió felicitaciones de Bulma y de Trunk los cuales lo abrazaron, Vegeta se paró de la silla con los brazos cruzados, se dirigía hacia Goten, El muchacho estaba temblando él era un hombre intimidante, Vegeta le dio una mirada de aprobación y se dirigió a una gran escalera en forma de espiral desapareciendo en el segundo piso de la mansión.

-Goten, Trunk te va a llevar a tu casa no te preocupes-Dijo Bra, mientras que su hermano tomaba las llaves de el Ferrari familiar, le daba un beso en la frente a Bra y se marchaba. En el camino descubrió que Los dos eran de la misma universidad, Goten quería ser profesor de música y Trunk quería ser Profesor de educación física pero estaba estudiando administración de empresa Llegaron a la casa del muchacho al cual recibió una muchacha Joven de cabello negro, más pequeña que Bra(de estatura), pero igual de hermosa, la cual se impresiono por el hermoso coche enfrente de su hogar, se apoyo en el respaldo de la puerta con los brazos cruzados esperando, vio salir a Trunk y a Goten del auto…

-Tío-dijo enérgicamente acercándose a su tío dándole un fuerte abrazo-pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Pan el es Trunk, un amigo-dijo empujando a la muchacha delante de él mientras que le ponía una cara a Trunk de "¿Es hermosa no cierto?", la muchacha se puso completamente roja y le extendió una mano, la cual Trunk estrujo y le dio una hermosa sonrisa, después de una corta conversación el muchacho decidió irse.

Trunk manejaba por las desoladas y oscuras calles de la ciudad Míster Satán, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo hermosa, encantadora y simpática que era esa muchacha de cabellos como la noche le gustaría volver a verla. llego a su hogar subió al segundo piso paso por la habitación de su hermana, la cual tenía la puerta media abierta y vio que estaba llorando decidió dejarla sola con sus ideas las cual solo ella podía aclarar. Bra, creía que todo esto era una estupidez su novio la había encañado con su mejor amiga Marón, acaso esa muchacha no tenia dignidad. llorando en su pieza por un hombre era algo estúpido y completamente loco, pero ese muchacho …Goten, le había sacado más de una sonrisa en esa horrible situación.

Goten, subió al segundo piso pensó en lo sucedido tenía que volver a ver a Bra no sabía porque se sentía tan ansioso de volverla a ver, mañana en la universidad hablaría con el hermano de la preciosura, ya era tiempo de olvidar a Pares su, ella esa hermosa sirena azul le aria olvidar su tormentoso pasado

…

**BUENO ESPERO LES AIGA GUSTADO SE QUE ESTA UN POCO CORTO XD….DEJEN COMETARIOS EN BUENA SI :c LES DECEO LO MEJOR CHAO…ESPEREN ELPROXIMO CAP….**

ATT_:ANDREAMARLEY _


	2. Primeros Sentimientos, escondidos

**LEER:**

_S__**E QUE LES MENCIONE QUE NO ABRIA NADA SOBRENATURAL CREO QUE ME VOY A CONTRADECIR POR QUE EN MI LOCA CABEZA SE PRODUJO DOS CURSIS PREGUNTAS. Por si no entienden lo que está escrito en cursiva es un sueño medio loco de Goten.-**_

_**1.-¿Qué pasaría si te enamoras de tu ángel de la guardia?**_

_**Sé que mi redacción no es la mejor y mi ortografía es una patada en el estomago y esas cosas pero como dicen por ahí la experiencia hace al maestro. Espero que les guste y no los decepcione y sigan leyendo lo siento mil besos. Y DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD….**_

_**Macarena E: Bueno amiga gracias por el post siempre cuentas conmigo nos leemos y sigue tu finc que me encanta como describes a Goku.-**_

_**Solcithooh: Buena Regia que decirte gracias por leer mi finc y por seguir el tuyo que es maravilloso Y LO RECOMIENDO CIEN POR SIENTO bueno nos leemos **_

_**Panecita-San: Espero que te guste mis escenas de Pan/Trunk y MIRAI….Ojala que te guste el triangulo amoroso aunque yo no sé a quién erigiría xd.**_

_**Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: Bueno, obvio que aparecerá el Ex novio de Bra y será un genial triangulo amoroso.**_

_**MimiSan89: Bueno obvio que seguiré el de Bulma y Vegeta solo dame tiempo de corregirlo. Y de terminarlo…Que bueno que encuentres que tengo mejor redacción ahora :)nos leemos…**_

_El sentimental abrazo no se podía deshacer con solo pedirlo. No, nadie ni siquiera ellos mismos podrían, se amaban demasiado. La niebla se hacía presente en la bahía y cada grano de arena caribeña que se encontraba dentro de sus zapatos era cada vez mas incomodas, las olas con su único y sonoro ruido -Gruakk- rompiendo en unas incontables rocas de tamaño colosal,-Gruakk- , Dejando espuma salina a la horilla de la playa. El cielo estaba iluminado por una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, dejando que Goten y Bra estuvieran reflejados con tonos plateados. El rimer de los ojos de Bra corría rápidamente por sus mejillas dejando una delgada línea hasta llegar a su mentón manchando la camisa de su amante-Tranquila Princesa-Goten dijo con un tono angelical para tranquilizar a su chica. Tomo el femenino mentón de Bra con su mano derecha y con la izquierda apretó mas el abrazo, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa que venía desde lo más profundo de su alma quería que Bra compartiera su felicidad, encorvo su espalda y roso lentamente sus labios con los de ella Bra respondió cerrando sus ojos juntando un poco más los suyos con los de él. Se besaron con naturalidad, Ternura y pasión como si reclamaran algo que se les había quitado bruscamente, pero que ya habían encontrado. Separaron sus labios dejando atrás el emocionante beso animal. _

_-Goten que significa esto- Pronuncio histérica Bra al sentir que desde la camisa de Goten salían dos inmensas alas. El las extendió inconscientemente, todavía sin entender muy bien la situación. Emplumadas de color doradas, Sus ojos cafés-violetas ahora eran tan solo violetas, al igual que el extraño color dorado que lo envolvía, llamas alrededor de su cuerpo, brazos, piernas, cabezas, alas, todo estaba iluminado, opacando completamente a la luna*.Bra abrazo rápidamente a Goten cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, se encontraban por encima de la copa de los arboles, más allá de las montañas, más allá de las nubes, Donde Bra pudo conocer un nuevo cielo, nubes de color dorado con una pequeña cola se movían rápidamente alrededor de la pareja... Ella busco nerviosamente las inmensas e interminables alas como si fueran el más fino terciopelo, las finas plumas blancas se envolvieron en sus dedos, Goten Se estremeció de placer, y soltó un profundo suspiro- No me sueltes-afirmo la muchacha contra el pecho de Goten. Para el muchacho esto era totalmente nuevo no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que significaba, de la nada esa extraña sensación de plenitud que lo envolvía desapareció ahora solo existía el miedo y la angustia, las alas se esfumaron transformándose en pequeñas mariposas de color azul que volaron hasta perderse en la oscuridad del cielo. De un momento a otro estaban en un vuelo en picada sin freno, con dirección a la blanca arena que hace unos minutos habían pisado… El rápidamente se levanto del frio suelo buscaba a Bra… la luna dejo ver que ella estaba muerte en el frio piso, no pudo soportar la caída…_

_***Como los saya yin pero con alas de ángel.-**_

Su respiración se agito, sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente, las sexys sabanas rojas de su cama se encontraban enrolladas al rededor de su masculino cuerpo, apoyo su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, paso sus dos manos por su cara acariciando sus sienes con sus dedos índices, unas cuantas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos inconscientemente, no podía creer que tan mágico sueño se transformara en tan horrible pesadilla se levanto de la cama dando unos pequeños tropezones, dirigiéndose a la ducha. De la nada una femenina silueta salió de la habitación de al frente hoy por la noche tendría que acompañar a su sobrina a una elegante fiesta en la mansión más famosa y rica de la ciudad Satán.

La mansión Brief, nunca estuvo tan elegantemente decorada, en el inmenso estacionamiento delantero solo se podían ver limosinas y uno que otro Ferrari. Adentro solo la gente de elite de la ciudad y sus protagonistas los Brief-Vegeta eran la familia mas envidiada de toda la ceremonia. El padre tan único como siempre llevaba un clásico traje plomo dolce y gabanna, la madre llevaba un vestido unos centímetros bajo la rodilla ajustado a su proporcionado cuerpo de color plomo con destellos azules del mismo tono que su cabello y maquillaje, el hermano mayor llevaba un traje de tres piezas corte italiano de color oscuro su cabello había crecido unos centímetros y lo llevaba completamente suelto, y la menor de la familia de tan solo diecisiete años llevaba un vestido rojo carmesí un modelo idéntico a ese que se hico tan famoso por ser usado por Marilyn Monroe, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y con ondulaciones, su maquillaje era muy cargado a la misteriosa mirada .

Toc.

Toc, Toc.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Llamaban a la puerta una figura femenina. Vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo sin hombros en caída desproporcionada con unos estilettos de color rojos, su cabello era desproporcionado tapando uno de sus ojos llegando hasta sus hombros. Llegaba Pan. Busco rápidamente con la mirada al chico que en tan solo tres meses le había robado por completo su corazón Tío, allí están indico la femenina voz de la joven de dieciocho años. Goten bajo lentamente de la limosina que los había ido a buscar, llevaba un completo traje italiano negro, chaqueta, camisa italiana remangada hasta los codos, corbata, pantaloncillos que había transformado en pitillos ya que ese era su estilo único y unos lustrados zapatos negros, no hay que olvidar que la masculina figura de un metro noventa era total y completamente muy varonil.

-Por fin llego mi cita-Dijo Bra aproximándose a Goten dejándole en el bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta un pañuelo del mismo tono que su vestido que hacía que combinaran perfectamente.

-Bra…Estas hermosa-Dijo un poco anonadado. Para Goten ella era incluso mucho más hermosa que cualquier modelo o estrella de cine. Bra era la mujer perfecta, su media naranja la había encontrado en aquella sencilla chica que se encontraba en frente. Ella le tomo de la mano y le llevo hasta la pista de baile. Dejando solos a Pan y Trunk.

-Toma-Trunk le entrego un vaso de vino tinto a Pan en su mano derecha la cual ella agito suavemente y se lo llevo a los labios, manchando ligeramente el borde con su labial rojo intenso-Asqueroso Verdad-Dijo entre risas trunk seguidas por las de Pan. Pero a pocos segundos la sonrisa del rostro de Trunk se transformo en una mueca de tristeza e indiferencia, doblo su cabeza hacia un lado, para que ella no pudiera ver su expresión y pregunto-Así que estas comprometida, porque nunca me lo mencionaste-Hace unos segundos pudo ver en su mano un anillo de compromiso.

-Lo siento.

-Como se llama o eso también es un secreto-dijo sarcásticamente, como escupiendo con repulsión cada silaba, cada letra, cada vocal.

-Mirai-Dijo secamente Pan, si Trunk supiera que ella se había enamorado locamente de él no haría esa estúpida pregunta .Ella dejaría a cualquiera en el altar, solo por un simple" Me gustas " saliendo de la boca de trunk*

***Si se que trunk es el del tiempo de dbz y Mirai es el del futuro pero imagínense un trió amoroso así deja mucho que hablar, muy jugoso.-**

La provocativa melodía del tango se hiso presente en la fiesta Bulma trataba de que su pareja bailara con ella una pieza, pero eso no era el estilo del mediático hombre quien vigilaba con la mirada furiosa como bailaba su joven princesa. Pero la interrupción de su esposa provoco que su princesa se perdiera, empezó a buscarla con la mirada desde su silla jugando desesperadamente con una cajetilla de cigarrillos en la mano, no la encontró, Pero si encontró a su mujer hablando con otro hombreBulma, eres una decorada-Pensó. Se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Bulma.

-Hummm-Dijo tomando fuerte y rápidamente a Bulma de su brazo derecho dándole una vuelta en trescientos sesenta grados quedando frente a él, comenzando a deslizar su cuerpo sensualmente a melodía de la música, el sensual baile argentino del Tango, se hiso presente. Bulma respondió con una corto y sensual beso en los labios. A pesar de todo a Vegeta no le molesto.

Toc.

Toc, Toc.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Llamaban a la puerta una figura muy conocida llego a la fiesta, el joven de un metro ochenta su pelo carmesí revuelto desproporcionado combina perfectamente con su traje, sus ojos plomos buscaban a su ex novia, la encontró bailando con otro hombre,

-Afrot, espérame-Dijo entrando Marón por la puerta principal, aferrándose al brazo de su acompañante, El ex de su mejor amiga…Bra…

**NOTA: Lo siento por cambiar la trama, espero que les guste esta idea.**

**Prometo actualizar el próximo viernes, si recibo algunos comentarios en buena.**

**No cuesta nada comentar…Nos ayuda a tener más esperanza en nuestra historia.**

**AndreaMarley (Viva el Reggae)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno lo que más adelante esta con cursiva significa porque Goten es un ángel caído. Bueno espero les guste.**_

_**ANTERIORMENTE**_

_Llamaban a la puerta una figura muy conocida llego a la fiesta, el joven de un metro ochenta. Su pelo carmesí revuelto desproporcionado combina perfectamente con su traje, sus ojos plomos buscaban a su ex novia, la encontró bailando con otro hombre._

_-Afrot, espérame-Dijo entrando Marón por la puerta principal, aferrándose al brazo de su acompañante, El ex novio de su mejor amiga…Bra…_

_**Ahora….**_

_-Marron deja de llamarme haci que me llamo Tapion-Dijo el muchacho mientras entraba. Su fino y agudo oído escucho lo justo y preciso -así que mi preciosa Bra ira la universidad estrella anaranjada-Se dirigió a la salida no tenía nada más que hacer._

_-Tapion, no vamos a bailar-dijo algo confundida Marón._

_-Cállate Marron tengo mejores planes._

_**AHORA…Nuevos Comienzos…Nuevas personas…**_

El día había llegado por fin después de dos meses ella y sus tres amigo (Pan, Trunk y Goten) asistirían al internado más famoso de toda la ciudad gracias a una beca de la cual se entero en su fiesta*.Desde la ventana de su limosina un impresionante edificio de madera tallada, de tres pisos en forma de U invertida se veía al final del sendero acompañado por enormes eucaliptus a los lados. Había sido construido aislado de la sociedad, Su irregular tejado era de color carmesí y un amplio césped a sus orillas tapizado de hojas de todo tipo rojas, anaranjadas, rosadas, amarillas y verdes. Además habían algunas canchas de tenis y basquetbol, al igual que zonas de camping visibles. Pero lo más llamativo era el inmenso edificio de madera y cristal, ventanales y algunas puertas corredizas. Habían por todos lados estudiantes haciendo todo tipo de deporte y otros en las terrazas mirando el hermoso paisaje del que eran privilegiados, Chicos corrían por las escaleras irregulares con inmensos libros en sus manos. El primer día de clases para cada chico había sido emocionante, pero a la misma vez agotador.

_***la que salía en el capitulo anterior.-**_

Bra y Pan entraron en el aula de clases con los demás. Era muy amplia y acogedora, formada por cinco grandes escalones. Sobre ellos se encontraban los pupitres *.La luz provenía de los blancos y trasparentes vitrales. La luz natural y el techo elevado hacia que la aula se viera más grande de lo que en realidad era. No les podría haber gustado mas .A cada lado que mirasen habían chicos guapos interesados en hablar con ellas.

_***Al igual que en la serie cuando Gohan va a la secundaria.-**_

Goten. Llegaba al inmenso salón de clases. Miro rápidamente a sus nuevos compañeros Rubios ojos azules la mayoría. La suave brisa penetraba por uno de los vitrales y por la puerta abierta provocando que el ambiente fuera cercano y relajado. Se sentó junto a un muchacho de cabello negro hasta los hombro y con un muchacho rubio al lado derecho.

-Buenas tardes-Dijo una femenina voz –Veo que tenemos muchos alumnos nuevos-Una femenina figura entro por la inmensa puerta de color marfil, taconeando se desplazo por toda la aula un vestido hasta las rodillas ceñido al cuerpo de color negro, era lo que llevaba su cabello rojizo impactaba.

Goten se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban sudadas. Su corazón comenzó a latirle deprisa. Se encogió en su asiento .solo pensaba en que estaba pasando con su princesa.

- Hola mi nombre es Picolo-Dijo una masculina y profunda voz hablando desde la puerta, quien era el otro profesor*-Nosotros dos seremos vuestros profesores-se detuvo súbitamente a la mitad de la aula de clases llevaba una capa blanca* que se quito rápidamente y fue lanzado sobre su pupitre.

_*** Las clases eran presentadas por dos profesores Picolo y todavía no se los voy a decir..**_

_*** Como la capa blanca que usa Picolo y se quita siempre**_

-Creo que algunos de ustedes no saben lo que son o su propósito aquí, bueno cada uno de usted tienen un pasado y un don-Dijo la femenina voz, seguida por la voz masculina de Picolo -Quizás esto les asuste, pero si no lo aceptan, será inútil librarse de esto y su don los terminara por enfermarlos y finalmente matarlos-Su corazón comenzó a latirle con mucha fuerza, sus manos sudaban fuera de lo normal-Picolo extendió los brazos a los lados, cerro sus ojos y como invocado de sus palmas extendidas se empezaron a formar blancas manchas diminutas de color blanca, formando blancas bolas de ki en cada una de sus manos-Esto es lo que llamamos-Dijo la femenina voz-Controlar el ki mis queridos ángeles- Picolo de la nada lanzo las bolas de ki a los alumnos, provocando que cada uno de ellos callera en un estado hipnótico .

_Una extraña sensación de cansancio y sueño se apodero de Goten. Corría por un camino de una larga e interminable cola de serpiente sin destino alguno, sus piernas le dolían se concentro y poso sus dos dedos índice y medio en su frente transportándose a una habitación._

_-Devuélveme su alma ahora-Su voz parecía enojada. Capaz de hacer lo que fuera._

_-Goten, tu sabes muy bien que no podemos, tu no la supiste cuidar bien-dijo apenado el gigante hombre._

_-Devuélvemela-sus rodillas no soportaron la presión, cayó pesadamente de rodillas al suelo, de sus ojos caían lagrimas-Solo déjame verla una vez más…solo una vez-_

_-Goten, tu sabes que no puedo._

_-Dile que la amo…dile que viviré en soledad si ella no está…Dile que ella Bra Vegeta Brief es el amor de mi vida-entre sollozos pronuncio Goten._

_-Goten… yo no te prometo nada, recuerda que el cielo y el inframundo están en guerra y que esa alma no pertenece a tu protector, recuerda que ella vendió su alma por la tuya._

_-Lloraba desconsoladamente, la furia lo inundo y lanzo un rayo de Ki hacia el techo, extendió sus dos alas de aproximadamente cinco metros de ancho cada una, tenían que ser las mas hermosas de todo el cielo. Y voló dio media vuelta hacia el infierno. Allí en medio de las llamas y cadáveres. Se encontraba su princesa y no se marcharía de allí sin luchar por ella._

_-Dabura-Grito._

_-Que quieres angelito-No vez que me duele la cabeza._

_-Dejame ver a Bra-Grito Goten, buscando al demonio._

_-A ver déjame pensar-Se sentó en su trono, repentinamente-Si te dejo ver a mi almuerzo de hoy…_

_-No te comerás su alma maldito…_

_-No Goten recuerda que aquí tu amo-indico con su dedo índice en el cual ya no existían uñas solo carne viva. hacia el cielo- no manda aquí mando yo…Bueno donde iba-coloco su dedo índice en su mentón en forma de tratar de recordar algo-Que gano yo dime._

_-Quiero… darte mi alma inmortal a cambio de una vida mortal para ella para mí SOLO UNA VIDA MORTAL para mí y ella.-dijo llorando Goten._

_-Uuuu… un hibrido ángel y Demonio eso me gusta…Donde te morderé formando esa combinación perfecta cuerpo de ángel, igual que su alma pero mente tan perversa como la mía…ACEPTO- Goten trato de moverse y desplegar sus alas pero no pudo, las llamas que cubrían el infierno se extendieron a su cuerpo, quemando cada parte. Su cara se deformo, desde lejos se escuchaba una risa maquiavélica, serpientes se acercaban y partes de muertos se aproximaban a devorar al ángel caído, cada trozo de su cuerpo estaba sangrando . El ángel por primera vez entendió lo que era el dolor. _

Su respiración se agito. Esa visión pareció tan real, todavía podía sentir las llamas a su alrededor quemando cada fibra de su cuerpo, eso gritos ensordecedores que salían de los cuerpos quemándose. Levanto su mirada y Picolo seguía con las bolas de Ki en sus manos…Era cierto él era un ángel.

-Bueno creo que cada uno de ustedes vio lo que necesitaba ver, ahora muchos se preguntaran si es verdad y les diré que si…Como les dije traten de aceptar esto…-Goten tomo algunos de sus libros y se dirigía rápidamente a la salida pero Picolo no se lo permitió extendió su brazo en dirección de Goten, extendió su palma de la mano provocando que Goten no pudiera mover su cuerpo. pronuncio algunas palabras en un extraño dialecto.

-_GOTEN, SI NO TE QUEDAS Y APRENDES A CONTROLARTE BRA MORIRA. AL IGUAL QUE TRUNK, PAN Y TODA TU FAMILIA._

_Goten trato de hablar y de su boca salieron palabras en ese extraño dialecto.-PERO ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO._

_-GOTEN, LA AMAS.?_

_-NO-_su voz se quebró y sonó en tono de duda_ -…NO, LO SE, APENAS LA CONOSCO._

_-GOTEN ELLA Y TU SON LA UNICA ESPERANZA QUE QUEDA._

Goten cayó pesadamente al suelo no entendía ni en lo mas mínimo pero no podía negar que sentía algo por Bra, por esa muchacha de cabellos azulados. No entendía como su profesor sabia acerca de Bra y el. Recogió como pudo sus cosas y volvió a su asiento algo aturdido escucho toda la clase de cómo controlar "ki". Como sacar el espíritu angelical y en su caso también el demoniaco. Un hibrido es lo que había escuchado salir de los labios de su profesora. Eso es lo que él era un hibrido ángel bueno y ángel malo. Más poderoso que un humano. Más poderoso que un demonio. Más poderoso que un ángel. Pero más rebelde que todos juntos. Después de que la clase termino se dirigió hacia la cafetería donde se encontró con los demás estudiantes. Trunk había preferido salir a recorrer el campus y Pan había preferido inscribirse en algunos talleres.

Bra sonrió al instante en que vio que a su mesa se aproximaba Goten. Su corazón se impaciento quería latir fuera de su cuerpo. Charlar con él le resultaba más fácil que con cualquier otra persona que había conocido hasta el momento. Era amigable, sencillo hasta el punto de ser un tanto ingenuo, tierno y con un sentido del humor que hacía que Bra se sintiera cómoda de inmediato.

-Princesa-Avanzaba lentamente en dirección hacia la mesa de Bra, Justo delante de ella se sentó. Traía unos jeans gastados de color blanco, una camisa holgada de color anaranjado y una gorra "NY", llevaba en su hombro su única y fiel compañera su guitarra. La cual después usaría pues le tocaba -Música- Aunque dudaba que en realidad pudiera tocar, ya que imaginaba que su próxima asignatura seria -Angelología-.

-Goten, No sabes cuánto te extrañe-Un afectuoso y sincero abrazo dedicó Bra a su fiel y quizás único amigo.

-Princesa-Extendió su mano y le saco unos cabellos de la cara de Bra-Nunca te dejare solita-Su típica y sincera sonrisa se hiso relucir. Hablaron por más de media hora intensamente. Hasta que algunos muchachos bien parecidos se acercaron con intención de que Bra se fuera con ellos…

-Señorita, quiere que le enseñemos la universidad-Dijo un joven de estatura media cuerpo bien formado y de mirada profunda.

-No-dijo casi gritando Goten-Ella está conmigo- gruño y el joven moreno se alejo en forma de respeto. Quizás por que Goten era demonio y ángel y Ubb(el) solo era un ángel clase Baja.-Bra vámonos de aquí-Se dirigieron a uno de los muchos jardines que tenia la universidad, césped inundaba por doquier, el viento que soplaba suavemente, provocaba que cayeran las hojas de colores otoñales de todo tipo de arboles, algunas flores decoraban por trazos el jardín y alguna que otra banca de color blanco se hacía presente.

-¿Celoso?-Pregunto Bra. Estaban a solas de nuevo . Ella rodeo sus gruesos hombros con sus brazos y miro intensamente los misteriosos ojos marrones que tenía en frente. Lo cual provoco que Goten se sonrojara.-Porque deberías sentirte celoso-

-Porque- acaricio la espalda de la figura femenina que tenía en frente-Desde hoy si tu quieres princesa…Serias mi novia…

Goten le tomo la mano derecha, Paso la izquierda en torno a su hombro y dieron unos pasos de baile. Bra cerró los ojos y se apretó contra el pecho de él, hasta encontrar el sitio en el que su cabeza encajaba en el hombro de Goten como una pieza de rompecabezas. Goten tomo delicadamente el mentón de Bra y le pregunto suave y profundamente-Señorita quiere ser mi novia-Los ojos de Bra brillaban como luciérnagas en la noche, esa pregunta era la que estaba esperando hace lanzo salvajemente hacia esos carnosos labios masculinos que hace mucho tiempo quería probar. Todo comenzó enredando sus labios suavemente hasta que después de unos segundos, sus dos lenguas por fin se conocían formando senderos desconocidos en cada boca . El mejor beso de todas sus vidas.

**NOTA: Lo siento por cambiar la trama, espero que les guste esta idea. gracias por los comentarios mi genteeeeeee**

**SI NO ENTENDIERON ALFROT EN REALIDAD ES ES EL NOVIO DE BRA QUE VA A HACER TODO LO NECESARIO POR ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD**

**Prometo actualizar el próximo viernes, si recibo algunos comentarios en buena. Lo siento por demorarme pero es que estoy traduciendo un libro xd Ingles-Español xd …..**

**No cuesta nada comentar…Nos ayuda a tener más esperanza en nuestra historia.**

**AndreaMarley (Viva el Reggae)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Anteriormente…**_

_Goten le tomo la mano derecha, Paso la izquierda en torno a su hombro y dieron unos pasos de baile. Bra cerró los ojos y se apretó contra el pecho de él, hasta encontrar el sitio en el que su cabeza encajaba en el hombro de Goten como una pieza de rompecabezas. Goten tomo delicadamente el mentón de Bra y le pregunto suave y profundamente-Señorita quiere ser mi novia-Los ojos de Bra brillaban como luciérnagas en la noche, esa pregunta era la que estaba esperando desde que conoció a Goten. Se lanzo salvajemente hacia esos carnosos labios masculinos que hace mucho tiempo quería probar. Todo comenzó enredando sus labios suavemente hasta que después de unos segundos, sus dos lenguas por fin se conocían formando senderos desconocidos en cada boca. El mejor beso de todas sus vidas._

_**Ahora…Capitulo IV.-**_

Tap.

Bra se despertó con un dolor punsante en su hombro derecho. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se froto la cara.

Tap. Tap.

Ahora en su espalda. Abrio los parpados y, casi de inmediato esbozò una expresión de sorpresa. Pan con una expresión grave estaba inclinada sobre ella. Llevaba el cabello desordenado recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Vestia un traje de entrenamiento y uno de sus ojos se encontraba ennegrecido.

Bra se echo para atrás en la cama. Pan se protegió la cara-Bra, ayudame por favor.

-Amiga dime que te ocurrió-Pan coloco su rostro en el estomago de Bra ayudando a apasiguar el ruido del llanto.

-Es que…-El llanto no la dejaba continuar.

-Tranquilizate, quedate aquí yo buscare el desañuno y hablaremos mas tarde..Cuando estes mas calmada-Bra se apresuro a recoger su bata blanca y unas pantuflas. Salió.

Llego a lo alto de la escalera y se encontró con un largo e interminable pasillo despejado. Arriba a la derecha al otro lado del pasamano a la izquierda, pudo observar una aula oscura y al otro lado una hilera de puertas de madera con paneles de cristales con distintos colores en la parte superior.

Mientras caminaba rápidamente buscando el comedor. Cayo en cuenta que se había perdido nuevamente. Solo había una puerta abierta, la sexta-. A Bra le pareció oir algunas voces masculinas. Una de ellas le pareció muy familiar, cual la dejo paralizada.

-Señor Tapion Afrot*, claro que es bienvenido con esas excelentes calificaciones-

_***El ex novio de Bra.-**_

-Muchas gracias-

-y usted señor Mirai, también…Los dos están mas que bienvenidos-Se hizo el silencio. Bra se acerco un poco mas por la alfombra de color rojizo del pasillo.

Entonces se escucharon el rose de las patas de la silla al arrastrarse en el suelo lo cual hizo retroceder a Bra de un salto. Nadie podía descubrirla espiando conversaciones ajenas. Hablasen de lo que hablasen...

Se sintieron pasos aproximándose la puerta se abrió y despues cerro fuertemente. Bra contuvo el aliento y dio media vuelta dando la espalda a la persona que había salido de alli. En frente de ella un vitrial la ayudo a ver al personaje.

Tapion Afrot estaba en la escuela internado Estrella Anaranjada. Llevo sus manos tapando su boca, en forma de sorpresa.

Primero vio los pies. Calzaban unas zapatillas chapulinas de color negro. A continuación vio unos jeans de color desgastado y rasgado en las rodilllas de .Luego una camiseta del Barcelona. Y por ultimo observo su ya conosida melena punki.

Bra salió de su escondite temporal. Queria llegar lo mas rápido posible al comedor. Podia sentirse inmensamente intimidada por aquellas personas que ni siquiera había visto.

Tapion salió de la oscura habitación en su típica actitud relajada. Llevaba un bolso al hombro de cual sobre salian algunos libros y prendas de vestir, Al lado derecho de Tapion un joven de cabellos lilas muy parecido a Trunk. Nunca antes lo había visto. Tapion le susurro al oído algunas palabras al joven y este dio media vuelta y se fue.-¡¿Bra?-Grito Tapion caminando precipitadamente en dirección a la muchacha. Permanecio muy quieta mirando hacia el orizonte. Su corazón latia impasiente, su pulso se acelero de un segundo a otro, le sorprendió sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago, cuando empezó a darse vuelta muy lentamente.

-Hola-Ella tartamudio-¿Que haces tu aquí?-

_**-**_Hoo..presiosa me matriculo-Dijo acercandese mas y mas a Bra, De la nada su rostro se endureció-¿Que escuchaste?.

-Yo nada….Este me ire, a desayunar-Dijo dándose media vuelta. La única y oportuna escusa lógica que cruzo por su mente.

-Bra…¿Ya tienes amigos?, es que una chica solitaria como tu, le es difícil…-pregunto con malicia Tapion.

-Si-dijo esbozando una sonrisa-y algo mas que amigos-susurro, cualquier oído humano no hubiera persivido aquellos sonidos, pero en cambio uno Demoniaco lo hubiera escuchado a la perfeccion. Y como era ese el caso de Tapion, una mueca de desagrado se formo en su cara.-ADIOS-dijo enérgicamente Bra. Escapando de cualquier estúpida pregunta de su ex novio.

Después de buscar por lo menos quince minutos más una sala inmensamente Grande, se presento al igual que un sentimiento de alivio en Bra. Muchas mesas rectangulares con manteles blancos y algunas sillas, al lado derecho algunas mesas con todo tipo de comidas. Saco dos yogures sabor vainilla, algunos cereales, Dos tazas pequeñas con leche, y se dirigió a la habitación a ver a Pan. Abrió la puerta suavemente.

Dejo la bandeja a los pies de la cama y le entrego la taza con leche.

-¿Me dirás que te ocurre?¿Quien te ha dejado ese ojo haci?-Dijo Bra sentándose junto a la bandeja, saco un cole y se amarro su cabellera en un tomate.

-Es que…No sé como a llegado hasta aquí, ni sé como a cambiado de esa forma-Dijo entre llantos Pan.

-¿Quien?

-Mirai, ha llegado…Y no se por qué esta cambiado.. me ha pegado-Dijo llorando. Una sombra masculina estaba a pollada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos bruzados en forma tranquila oyendo la conversación. Pero se sobresalto cuando escucho lo que hablo Pan y a ver aquel ojo morado no dudo en entrar rápidamente a la habitación.

-Bra, déjanos solos-Pidió amargamente Trunk.

-Es que-

-Bra por favor-

-Bueno-Miro rápidamente a Pan, la cual asintió y la peli azul se marcho. Caminando por los pasillos interminables, miro su reloj de pulsera. Once y media de la mañana. Después de tres meses en esa hermosa escuela extrañaba demasiado a sus padres a pesar de que en una semana más los vería en el "Baile anual padres y maestros". Caminaba hundida en sus sentimientos preocupada por lo sucedido con Pan, caminaba sin rumbo alguno.

-Bra-

-¿Misti, que quieres?-Una muchacha de cabellos anaranjados, pecosa y de estatura baja se le acerco a Bra. Misti una de las pocas personas que había hablado con Bra.

-Quería saber si conocías el pequeño bosque –Apunto hacia el sur de la escuela-Que esta allí, me gustaría mostrártelo.

-Si-Dijo enérgicamente Bra. Quería olvidarse delo sucedido momentos atrás. Caminaron por medio de los arboles.

Era inmenso. Sin ese tono verdoso que caracterizaba a los jardines del internado, mas viene era todo de un color plomo, eucaliptus por todos lados, sin hojas hay que decir, las muchachas reían mientras Misti guiaba a Bra. Una violenta ráfaga de viento provoco cantos de buitres, arboles crujiendo, las muchachas se miraron con miedo.

-Cierra los ojos-Grito un voz desde lo lejos, en tono alarmado, Tirando de los hombros de Bra hacia abajo.

-jajajaja-Que pasa dijo Bra, en tono juguetón y despreocupado.

-Que cierres los ojos que no entiendes Bra-Dijo la voz, quien era Goten.

-Porque tenias que llegar-Dijo un hombre verdoso, de un gran aspecto muy varonil, Quien dejo de esconderse detrás de un árbol. Y mostro su rostro era de facciones delicadas, con una hermosa cabellera recogida en una trenza. Llevaba una capa de color blanco que agitaba al viento. De su espalda se extendieron dos alas verdosas, color moho. Sus plumas eran despeinadas. Bra quedo impactada miro a su lado izquierdo su amiga Misti yacía muerta a su lado decapitada. Un grito salió de su garganta.- ¡Haaa¡- Sus ojos Azules miraron al extraño ser con miedo y angustia, su mentón tiritaba. De la mano derecha del hombre verde había una larga espada de cristal y de ella corrían algunas gotas rojas, que fueron lamidas por la lengua partida en dos del monstruo. Esbozo en su cara una mueca de satisfacción . El mato a Misti.

En menos de un segundo Goten se tiro con extrema velocidad en cima del ser verdoso. Bra quedo paralizada, parpadeo varias veces. Goten Tomo la cabeza del hombre y le susurro en el oído-Dime tu nombre-

-Soy Zarbon-dijo en varios tonos de voz algunas mas graves y otras más agudas. Bra cayó de rodillas al frio suelo.

-Zarbon te envió al lugar de donde llegaste.-Dijo con un tono arrogante Goten.

-Goten, se te olvida que yo soy igual que tu, la única diferencia es que tu puedes tocar el reino del cielo,.. Tú necesitas sangre humana para sentir y regenerarte.. igual que yo, necesitas oscuridad y maldad. Cuando llegues al infierno te estaré esperando, salvador-Dijo las voces, sus ojos se habían transformado de color dorado y de su boca sobresalían dos colmillos, que fueron enterrados en un brazo de Goten, sacando un gran trozo de tejidos.-

-AAAAAAAA-Un grito de dolor salió de la garganta de Goten. Cayendo al suelo de rodillas. En ese momento el cuerpo de Zarbon desapareció, llevándose consigo el de Misti .Solo quedaban moléculas de polvo.

-¡Goten, Goten!-Dijo llorando Bra-Goten se encontraba en el suelo, rodeado por arboles. Ella se coloco de rodillas en frente de su novio. A Bra se le paso por la mente esa frase escuchada. "Necesitas sangre humana para sentir y para regenerarte…igual que yo". Tomo al fornido hombre de los hombros, sentándolo en frente a ella usando como respaldo un árbol cercano. Corrió el lado derecho de la bata hacia un lado dejando su cuello y hombro al descubierto.-Goten hazlo-Dijo entre sollozos Bra no entendía muy bien lo que hacía. El asintió de su boca salieron dos cominillos, y mordió fuertemente y sin compasión a Bra.-Goten, para esto duele-Dijo Bra, mientras su sangre corría, libremente.

Goten entro en un transe, su brazo se había regenerado por completo, sus ojos se volvieron de color dorado y sus uñas rojas carmesí alargadas, tomo a Bra por los hombros, quería mas, quería más sangre hasta saciarse. Pero desde lejos escucho esa oración que le pedía misericordia "Goten, ,para me duele". Cayó en conciencia.-Lo siento-dijo alejándose de Bra lo más posible, sin separar mucho sus cuerpos. Llevo su brazo derecho hacia su boca y con la manga de su camiseta limpio las gotas de sangre que caía por sus adoloridos labios.

-Que pasa Goten-Dijo Bra tapando sus enrojecidos ojos con sus muñecas. Lloraba.

-No lo sé princesa-Dijo tomándola por la cintura, alzándola por encima de su cuerpo para después sentarla arriba de sus piernas la cuales estaban en forma de A, las piernas de Bra quedaron alrededor de la cintura de Goten y sus torsos completamente juntos.-Solo presentí que estabas en peligro, no entiendo porque ese marciano quería hacerte daño.

-Promete que siempre me cuidaras-Dijo alejándose un poco para mirar esos ojos que tanto le gustaban-

-Lo prometo-Dijo rápidamente, tomando el cuello de Bra con una mano llevando lentamente sus labios a los de su novia. El beso duro unos instantes, teniendo que separarse para tomar aire.

-Algunos Besos brillan como luciérnagas en la noche-Dijo Goten-No sé quien lo dijo, pero es verdad, Mañana le preguntaremos a Picolo que significa…-

-Te amo Goten-Dijo Bra acariciando la mejilla derecha de el-No entiendo esto, pero te amo y eso no va a cambiar. Bra No lo había notado hasta ese momento, De la espalda de Goten salían dos hermosas alas, se sorprendió y quiso tocarlas-Puedo-Dijo en tono avergonzado. El asintió y las extendió formando un tipo de abrazo dejando los dos cuerpos cubierto por las alas, ella se acerco mas a él, Miraba en todas las direcciones, todo cubierto por plumas hermosas de color blanco, Ella le sonrió y toco una de ellas, que rápidamente se cambio de color dorado. Eso la sobresalto, pensó que le hacía daño. Pero era lo contrario, El ahogo un suspiro de placer en su boca.-Goten eres un ángel-dijo alegremente abrazándolo nuevamente*.

_***…No sé cómo explicarlo así como un huevo cubriéndolos por completo, dejando los dos cuerpos adentro de esa protección. Bueno no sé cómo explicarlo espero que lo entiendan.**_

-Eso creo-Dijo colocando su expresión mas inocente llevando su brazo izquierdo detrás de su nuca. Su tono ahora se volvió duro-Bra te gustaría ir conmigo al baile, de padres esta otra semana-

-Si, Goten eres mi novio con quien mas asistiría-Dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor del masculino cuello dándole otro apasionado beso.

_**NOTA AUTOR:**_

_**GRACIAS POR SU TODO MI GENTEEEEEEEEEEE….**_

_**Gracias por todos los comentarios. Y para esa gente que critica en mala pues ándate a la misma mierda que cagas …Lo siento pero tengo derecho a enojare**_

_**Bueno hablando del capítulo me costó un montón TARDO TODO UNA TARDE. Odio los capítulos lateros. Espero que este les haya gustado por fin apareció Mirai Y Tapion Afrot y Bra ya sabe que Goten es un ángel, Quizás mi Vegeta sea un demonio y amenace de muerte a Goten por salir con Bra. Sé que -como Mirai puede pegarle a Pan-, de donde saque esa estúpida idea. Pero eso es causa de un Demonio si se niñas Mirai nunca aria eso. no les adelanto mas. Besos(El próximo capítulo habrá mucho Trunk , Mirai, Pan no quería escribir en este capítulo sobre ellos en este capítulo si no en el que viene)…Bueno algunas correciones quizás la haga dentro de la semana. Quizas el proximo capitulo lo suba en dos semanas mas**_

_**ANDREAMARLEY(VIVA EL RAGGAE)**_


End file.
